Compact assemblies that contain a cosmetic makeup or product, such as makeup in a cake form, are old and well known in the art. The previously known compact assemblies typically include a housing and a lid member which is pivotally connected to the housing. The cosmetic product is contained within the cavity formed in the housing. However, a particular disadvantage of the previously known compact assemblies is the decrease in customer satisfaction due to the susceptibility to breakage of the fragile cosmetic makeup in the case.
Specifically, customer dissatisfaction increases upon receipt of a new compact assembly in which the cosmetic makeup in cake form is damaged due to external forces and vibrations prior to the initial opening of the compact assembly by the customer.
Moreover, cosmetic providers in an attempt to increase customer satisfaction and brand loyalty are providing the cosmetic makeup in cake form with intricate designs, logos, or other indicia. As such, customers will associate dissatisfaction with a particular brand upon the initial opening of the compact assembly in which the cosmetic makeup in cake form including the intricate details is damaged.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved compact assembly which prevents damage during shipping, accidental droppings, and rough handling, and which protects the product contained therein from damage.